


A Day Off

by in_the_next_life



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, just a cute little date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_next_life/pseuds/in_the_next_life
Summary: Roxas was excited to get an invite over to Hayner's, but he didn't expect him to take this long to answer.





	A Day Off

Knocking on the door for the third time, Roxas wondered if perhaps he’d fallen asleep within the timespan that it took for him to head out from the beach towards the simple apartments settled downtown.

 

Ready to knock once again, there was a short  _ I’m comin’, I’m comin’,  _ from inside, and the giddiness that had overtaken him once he’d arrived quickly came rushing back.

 

It was rare that the two of them would have the same time off, and Roxas would be mentally well enough to actually leave his own apartment to visit. What with the other’s odd jobs, and both of them being overloaded with assignments, they’d hardly get any time to themselves.

 

The door opened, and Hayner beamed down to Roxas, opening his arms wide. Roxas easily stepped into the embrace, resting his cheek against his shoulder and shaking his head.

 

“Took you long enough.”

 

“You’re just impatient.”

 

Roxas rolled his eyes, lifting a hand to run it through messy blond hair until Hayner got a clue and reached down to give him a quick peck. 

 

“I’ve missed you.”

 

“Yeah? That’s kind of gay, Roxas.”

 

“Guess I’m a little gay, yeah.”

 

Hayner laughed, and Roxas shook his head. It was just like him to squash any attempts of him being romantic. It wasn’t really his thing, everybody quickly discovered, preferring to keep things natural and showing his affection in his own way.

 

Stepping aside, Hayner allowed him entry, and Roxas quietly slipped his shoes off before looking around. “No Pence?”

 

“Nah, Olette asked him to go shopping with her. You know how she is. Always askin’ him and never me.” He threw a hand up in the air as though exasperated, but quickly turned back towards Roxas and grinned. “Though I guess that’s for the best. Wouldn’t get to see you if she did.”

 

“And you call me gay.”

 

“I mean, we  _ are  _ datin’.”

 

“Oh, so it only counts when you say it, huh?”

 

“Duh.”

 

Hayner waved his hand in dismissal, plopping down on the couch in his messy living room and Roxas didn’t blink twice. Two college students in their own apartment, he couldn’t blame them for the mess, and he supposed not everybody could have a Riku as their roommate. Even in high school, Hayner’s always been messy. 

 

Besides, having been known for absentmindedly putting things in the wrong spot, Roxas had no place to judge. Axel will never let him live it down, after putting the milk in the cupboard and the cereal in the fridge.

 

Roxas took his spot beside Hayner, and he was quick to turn on the television, grabbing two controllers that were already propped up on the coffee table in front of the couch.

 

“So, you ready to play?”

 

“Depends on what you’re trying to force me into. I’m not playing Call of Duty with you.”

 

“Oh, come on. It’s not that bad, Rox, I promise.”

 

“I think you just have shitty taste in video games.”

 

Hayner scoffed, putting a hand to his chest in faux offense. “Says the guy that plays Animal Crossing at four in the mornin’.”

 

“Hey now. Don’t say things you don’t mean.”

 

Hayner crossed his arms, controller still in hand, and he tried to think, presumably on what to play now. No doubt he already had that in mind, but after being quickly shot down, he’d have to rethink his options.

 

Roxas sighed, getting up to go through the plethora of games that Hayner and Pence have collected over the years. Of course, when Hayner wanted to do something, it was all he wanted to do. Roxas has always known that he gets fixations, and it’s never really bothered him, knowing that he’s got his less than flattering habits as well.

 

“How about… I mean, I don’t think you can handle this one.”

 

“What? What, tell me. I’m sure I can.”

 

“I dunno, Hayner. You always get real upset whenever we play this.”

 

“Oh, whatever! I don’t get upset playin’ anything, quit talkin’ like that.”

 

Roxas pulled out a case, covered with dozens of characters and Hayner instantly got a determined look on his face. 

 

“You wanna play Smash? With me? Please, you know I’ll whoop your ass into next week.”

 

“Yeah? You think so? Then why don’t we put that to the test?”

 

“You’re on.”

 

Roxas slipped the game into the console, returning to his spot on the couch and they looked at each other briefly before Hayner put a hand out and touched Roxas’ arm.

 

“Wait. If we’re playin’, we should place a bet.”

 

“A bet? That’s stupid. I’m not betting anything.” Roxas was a casual player, unlike some of the people they were dating. Sora, for example, would bet the shirt off his back despite the fact that he wasn’t very good at fighting games. It’s resulted in at least one lost shirt for him, though everybody had to admit it was hilarious watching Ephemer attempt to fit into it.

 

“You’re no fun sometimes, you know that?”

 

“I know. But it’s not like you wouldn’t do anything I asked you to anyway.”

 

“Now we both know that’s a lie.”

 

“You’re right. You’re too lazy to do half the things I ask. You wouldn’t even come by for coffee when you were walking dogs with Xion, even though I saw you two walk right past the shop.”

 

Hayner had nothing to say but to stick his tongue out at him childishly, turning his attention back to the screen.

 

He quickly picked Little Mac, and immediately turned back to Roxas, pointing an accusatory hand to him. “You can’t pick Kirby. I don’t care, you can’t.”

 

“Tsk. Whatever. You just don’t want me to beat you in two seconds, you can admit it.”

 

“I’m not admitting anything.”

 

“Of course not,” he muttered, choosing to pick Ness instead.

 

They went through multiple rounds, each time with Hayner switching his character, but in most cases, Roxas handily beat him. It wasn’t that he was trying very hard, more so the fact that Hayner was trying too hard. He got overly excited and insistent on winning that he attempted all sorts of combos before resulting into mere button mashing, ending in disaster.

 

“You’re cheatin’!” Hayner eventually called out, dropping his controller to cross his arms once more, throwing himself back into the cushions.

 

“I’m not! You’re the one that insisted on playing, I was just giving suggestions!”

 

“Whatever. I’m over it.” He was so very clearly not over it. The pout on his face was clear as day.

 

Roxas couldn’t help but sigh. He was so dramatic.

 

Reaching forward, he put his chin against Hayner’s shoulder, outlining one of his stupid tattoos on his bicep and mumbling quietly. 

 

“Here. I know it’s a little late for placing bets, but how about… if you lose, I get a kiss.”

 

Hayner had his head turned away, but even Roxas could notice the glance he shot his way, the frown slowly fading away before he heaved out a heavy sigh of his own.

 

“I’m tellin’ you, Rox.”

 

“I know, I know. I’m gay, right?”

 

“Exactly,” and with that, he turned towards Roxas, leaning in to kiss him happily.


End file.
